Fairy Tail Meets Cross Academy
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: During a mission Lucy finds herself trapped in a different world. She still has her powers but, she is separated from Nastu and the others. She find Cross Academy and becomes, a guardian. Will she find the others? Will she find her way home? Rate and review.
1. Cross Academy

**Hello back again. This time it is when Lucy finds herself transported to a different world while doing a mission.**

I really don't remember much of the trip to this place. One minute I was doing a job the next I was at Cross Academy. Let's start at the beginning. I was at the guild hall of Fairy Tail. When Erza came and told us about a job. So me and a couple of others including Wendy, Nastu,Gajeel, Panther Lily, Carla, Happy, and Gray. While we were doing the job a strange man appeared before us. I don't remember what he said. All I remember about him was his eyes they kept changing colors randomly. Then all of a sudden I passed out. When I woke up everyone was missing I was the only one there. I had this strange uniform on. I searched and found my gate keys checking to see if I still had my powers. To my relief I still had them. I started to look around, it was night I could tell. "What are you doing out here this late. You know it is forbidden to wander around at night." A voice said from behind me making me jump in surprise. When I looked I saw a young girl with the same uniform expect it was white,mine was black. She had thetse red eyes with brown hair. But,it was her skin that shocked me it was a pale tan. "Who are you and where am I" I ask her. "Your at Cross Academy. My name is Yuki." She told me a hint of surprise in her voice."who are you. No wait follow me instead." She said walking away. I followed her thinking I might get some answers.

"I'm the headmaster at this school,my name is Kaien Cross. Who are you?" Said a man in glasses. The girl named Yuki took me to a office where I met Kaien. "My name is Lucy Heartfilla" I replied. Then I told him where I came from and how I got here. I also asked where my friends were. He didn't know where they were but, he believed me when I said I was from a different world. Then I showed him my gate keys and brought out a spirit. Then he told me that this school has two different classes. The first was called the Day class it sounded pretty normal to me. But,the second was the Night class which Yuki was in. It was a class of vampires. It shocked me at first but,then remembering that my world had dragons and monsters I didn't say anything. He asked me if I would join the team of students tasked with keeping the Day class from finding out about the Night class. I said I would and he told me I would be in the Day class and handed me my schedule. Then he said that Yuki would show me around and what to do. That was how my life at Cross Academy began.

 **SORRY TO END IT ON A CLIFF P HANGER, NOT REALLY. BUT, I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS POST THEM ON THE REVIEW SECTION. RATE AND REVIEW, DONT BE SCARED TO POST YOUR OPINIONS, CAUSE THEN I CAN SEE WHAT PEOPLE DONT LIKE AND DO LIKE SO I CAN MAKE IT EVEN BETTER.**


	2. A person arrives

"Stay behind the line" I shouted at the girls who were trying to get past the line to see the Night Class students. Yuki was beside me struggling to keep the mob of teens from coming any closer. It has been one month since I got transported to Cross Academy, while doing a mission with Team Nastu. I became, a guardian, it was my job that the Day class students didn't find out the truth behind the Night class. For everyone in the Night class was a vampire, even Yuki. She was Kaname's sister and wife. She and Kaname was pure bloods, meaning they were born vampires. I got put in the Day class for I'm a human,or wizard. I was told not to use my magic in front of others. I was grateful that I could still summon my spirits, though not for long. Leo stayed with me for the longest, using his own magic. We were almost losing the fight between teen girls and keeping them from coming any closer. Then Zero came and scared the girls, and they stopped fighting, and me and Yuki could collapse on the ground, breathing heavy. I thought missions were tough.

"Wake up, Luce" I heard a voice telling me. "Huh" I said, and saw that Yuki was poking me awake, I was in the middle of class here. "Yuki Cross and Lucy Cross" that was my new last name, for I was apparently supposed to be headmaster Cross's new daughter. "You both have dentition, meet me after class" the teacher told us. Not again I thought, I already had about twenty dentitions this month for sleeping in class. I have to be up twenty-four seven a day, keeping the Night class in check, and to keep Day class students from wandering around at night. I was patrolling the campus when moment caught my eye. I saw a flash of blue coming to my left. I thought it was hair, but I found that super strange, cause if I remember none of the students at this school had blue hair. I went towards the spot, thinking it must be an outsider, when a shape tackled me to the ground. "Luce" the shape cried my name. Wait, I know that voice. "Levy" I asked surprised. "Yeah, where are we" Levy asked me. "Cross Academy, hey did Nastu and the others make it back to the guild" I asked her thinking that they didn't come with me. When she shook her head, my hope was crushed. Then she said, "we've all been looking for all of you but, we didn't find anything, it has been a month since you left, and everyone is getting worried." She told me. "How did you get here" I asked her. "I don't know, I was on the mission that you guys all took, hoping I would find you, but then this cloaked guy, with two different eye color, came and the next thing I knew it. I was in a weird forest, so I looked for a way out. I found this place, hoping it might give me shelter. Then you came out of nowhere, Luce. That's all I know" she told me. I was a little surprised that she saw the strange guy, cause I didn't see his face or anything. "Well, come on, Levy, follow me" I told her, she followed me without a doubt. I tried as best I could to fill her in, on what I knew. "So this place is like our home, but it doesn't have magic, instead it has vampires" Levy said, mostly to herself. "Yeah basically, well here we are" I told her as we stopped in front of the headmaster's door. When I knocked a voice told me to come in. So I did. Cross was sitting at his desk drinking something. He was talking to a older guy, wearing the Night class uniform. I immediately recognized him as Kaname. "Hey, Headmaster Cross, I need to talk to you" I told him. "Call, me dad" he said. When he saw Levy he said, "Who is thins may I ask, Lucy" "this is Levy McGarden, she's my best friend. She got stuck here too apparently" I told him and he looked shocked. "Hello, Miss McGarden, Miss Cross" Kaname spoke up. I totally forgot that he was there until he spoke. "Hello, Kaname" I told him. "Well, I should be going now, take care Lucy" he said. When he left I told the headmaster everything, from when I found Levy, to her magic. When I finished Cross asked to see Levy's magic. She showed him, it. "Luce, didn't get a close look on the guy but, I did" Levy told him, suddenly. Kaien looked really surprised, she she told him this. "What did he look like" he asked her suddenly. "Well he had these eyes that were two different colors. One was brown while the other was a light blue. He had black hair, that was nether long nore short, it was wavy at the end." She told him, he looked rather surprised, at what she said. "Well then, you are going to be a new student. Your name is Levy Cross for now okay. As far as anyone is going to know, you are my adopted daughter. Ok. And Lucy can show you around. Your also a guardian." He told her, and she nodded. "Okay, Lucy she's going to be staying in your room, she is going to need a uniform, I think she can wear yours for now. Oh, and I almost forgot, here you go." He said, as he handed her a schedule. Then he dismissed us, and she followed me to our room.

"How, did those two escape" Kido Kuran muttered under his breath. "I was ok to overlook the first one, but, not this one" Then he smiled, and thought, wait I have the prefect bait. "This, is going to be so fun. I can't wait to see the look on Kaname's and Yuki's face when they see me" he said. Then he went to the basement and walked over to the objects hanging. "Which one to choose" he mumbled to himself. Ah, I know these two, he thought as he stopped and shone a light on scarlet red hair. Prefect, she will have to do, he thought, as he looked at the woman in amour, tied up and hanging. What was her name again, he thought. Scarlet hair, scarlet. So that was what her name was, Erza Scarlet.

 **Gihehe**

 **I know in some fanfic that is how Gajeel laughs who cares I like it. So did you enjoy the chapter. Well I'm not going to publish it unless I see 20 reviews. So pls review. Thank you. I don't not own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight. I only own the plot.**


	3. The choice

I was walking in town looking for the store, with my best friends, Levy McGarden and Yuki Cross. "Hey what was that" Levy asked surprised. I looked at her and saw her pointing at something. When I looked where she was pointing I didn't see anything. "Nothing's there, Levy" I told her. But, when I went to turn around I caught a glimpse of hair, coming from the alley. The hair surprised me because it didn't look like anything that I saw I in this world. The hair was a scarlet color, almost like red. "Hey, Yuki does anyone or thing in this world have scarlet hair" I asked her quickly. "Um, no, not that I know of. Class-E vampires have weird hair color, but, I haven't seen one with scarlet hair." She told me. Hope flared up in my chest. I looked at Levy to she if she heard that to. Her face was full of hope. "Hey, Yuki can we go check that alley out, real quick" I asked her quickly. "Why" she asked me when she saw the alley that is was pointing to. "Well, I saw a flash of scarlet hair, and since you said that vampires don't have that hair color, I was thinking it might be her" I told her quickly. "Who, is her" she asked me clearly puzzled. "Erza Scarlet, she was named because of her scarlet colored hair. She is like really tough, and she is also one of the most strongest people in Fairy Tail." I told her not needing to explain Fairy Tail. I explained all that when we first met. She nodded and took off towards the alleyway. We had to run to keep up with her, and she wasn't even jogging but, walking.

When we got to the alley she slowed down and took Artemis out, and motioned for us to take ours out too. Artemis was Yuki's weapon, it was made to kill vampires. Don't ask me how she could use it, cause, I have no idea. Zero had left a month ago. So me and Levy got his guns, Bloody Rose, I think. When me and Levy took out are weapons she started to walk forward, slowly. It turned out to be a dead end, and nothing was there. But, when we started to turn around and walk out, we heard a voice, it said, "Hello, everyone. Hello, Yuki Kuran" it said. Kuran was Yuki's and Kaname's family name, but, Yuki just kept Cross, for she was called that all her life. "What are you doing here. I thought Zero killed you" Yuki spat at the voice. "Kaname and you should've known I'd be harder to kill than that." The voice replied. "Why...Are...you...here" Yuki said slowly, as if she was talking to a toddler. "I missed you" the voice told her. "No, you didn't, so I'm going to ask you one more time Kido. WHY...ARE...YOU...HERE" she yelled at him. "Always want to get to business, quite like your mother and father was. Well you see I want the two girls you have with you" he told her quietly. "You are not going to get them, and now that you so foolishly came out in the open I can kill you." Yuki spat at him. "Oh, really, your going to kill me. Well ok" he told her. Then he jumped down and landed in front of them. Me and Levy gasped when saw him. He didn't have a cloak but, was exactly how Levy described him. He put his hands in his pockets and said, "your going to kill me right, Yuki, so do it then." Kido told her calmly. Yuki was as sutras we were when we heard him. "Very well then" she spat as she charged forward. But, when she got about a foot away from him she froze, Artemis about a inch away from his heart. "Didn't Kaname tell you nothing, why do you think he had Zero kill me" Kido told her. Then continued, "since I'm the oldest one in the family, I get master ship, and other pure bloods who are in the same family can't kill me. So basically nether you nor Kaname can kill me" then he locked his gaze on me and Levy, and said, " you've got two choices here. The first one is that you can come peacefully or I can kill your friend here and then take you by force" Kido told us. "Wait, what friend" I asked him nervously. "This one, wait here" he was gone and back in an instant. When he got back he was holding a body. We gasped when we saw it, because, the person he was holding had scarlet red hair. We knew instantly that it was Erza Scarlet. "Well, what's it going to be girls." He asked us, his teeth just inches away from Erza's neck.

 **Gihehehe**

 **If your thinking I'm evil then you are right. I know I am. Well that warps this one up. I don't think I'm going to update this story, until I see about 5 reviews. So review pls. Thank you for reading this. And watch out for furtrue updates. And I apologize for the long paragraphs, but, that is how I write.**


	4. Team Nastu

"You let go of her right now" Levy yelled at him. "Now, why would I do that, Miss McGarden" Kido asked her, surprising her. Where do he learn her name I thought surprised as well. "How about you Miss Heartfilla, I know Mr Dragoneel wants to see you" he asked her. I blushed a deep shade of red right there my face must've been the same color as Erza's hair. "What do you know about them" Levy yelled as she got over her surprise. "Well I am the one who brought you here and who has your precious little friends. McGarden I know a certain wizard name Redfox wants to see you. He and Dragoneel wouldn't shut up moaning about, Lucy and Levy, and how they miss them" Kido told them, now it was Levy's turn to look the same color as Erza's hair. "Well times up, what's it going to be" he asked us. We were caught off guard with that question. When he saw us hesitate he said, "well is looks like option two it is" then he leaned down. But, as he was a about a inch from her neck, his fangs scrapping her neck, when her head went back and connected with his face. I heard a crack in his nose, he jumped back, his grip on Erza loosened little. When that happened Erza jumped up and got out of harms way. He looked up from were he was sitting. Blood was running from his nose and lip. "I'll get you, mark my words,and don't forget that I have your friends. Including Mr Fernandes, little young Conbolt, and little Miss Marvel, so don't think you won" Kido spat, then he was gone in a second.

"Where are we Lucy" Erza asked me as we walked back towards the school. "This is Cross Academy." Yuki told her before I got to. "So I guess this is another wizard from Fairy Tail" Yuki asked me. When I nodded Erza said, " hello, I don't believe I got your name, I'm Erza Scarlet" "pleasure to meet you miss Scarlet, I'm Yuki Cross." Yuki told her. Erza nodded, and said, "wow, if this school is only supposed to hold one class, then why are there two buildings." "Well, you see there are in fact two classes, the Night class which Yuki is in, and the Day class which me and Levy are in" I explained to her. Then she asked, "why are the two classes divided" "well, the Night class does their classes at night while the Day class does class in the day." Yuki tried to explain. "I kinda figured that out by now." Erza told her. "Let's let Kaien explain it to you" I told her, when I saw Yuki's flustered face. Erza didn't talk unless to compliment the scenery and buildings.

"Hello, miss Scarlet" Kaien said when we walked into his office. As usual Kaname was there as well talking to him. He always seems to be in here, I thought. "Hello,I prefer to be called Erza by my friends" she said. "Ok, I take it your a wizard to, can I see your magic" Kaien told her. "Of course you can" Erza replied. "re-quip" she said. She was covered in a bright light. When the light died down she was in a Cross Academy Day class uniform. Kaien looked rather surprised to see her wearing one, I bet he thought he had to get her one too, I thought to myself. A smile was threatening to come out on my face. "Kaname you should stay in here this time" Yuki told Kaname as he was walking out. He froze and turned around. The he sat in a sofa, against the wall. "Kido is back. Don't ask how, he just is. I saw him and he's got their friends locked up. That's how we met Erza, she got captured." Yuki began. I was confused when she was finished, that both Kaien and Kaname faces were surprised. Kaname almost never shows what he is feeling on his face. But, he did then. "Are you completely sure it's him" Kaname asked Yuki. When Yuki nodded he cursed under his breath. "Wait while I was captured I think four people got away." Erza spoke up, the tension in the air seemed to get even tensioner, when she spoke. "Do you know who, and how do you know this" Lucy asked Erza, hope flaring up in her chest. "Well, I don't know who. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing that wasn't right in front of me. But one day, there was a loud crashing sound and then four sets of footsteps. Then when they went upstairs I don't know if they escaped but, I think they did. I heard a lot of fighting noises. Then the next day when Kido, came down, he stopped right in front of me. I saw bruises on his arms, and he was saying something about people escaping and running into the forest." Erza finished saying. "Hey, Cross can we go check it out and see if they escaped or not, it could be people who can help us or our friends." Me and Levy asked almost simultaneously. Kaien was confused about this last statement. "Just you, there are vampires in that forest" Kaien told us. "Yuki will go with you." He finished saying. "No, she can't, she may scare them off or get hurt, especially is Nastu escaped, he likes to act then think" I told them, then I added, "and plus if all of us go then the Day class might get a little out of control." "Ok, then it is decided, Lucy,Erza, and Levy shall go and try to find them. Yuki stay here in case something happens" Kaien told us. When we were going to walk out, he added, "I'm not letting you go alone, that's while Kaname shall go with you" he added. Kaname nodded and said, "get your stuff and meet me out front"

Flip, those dragon slayers. Kido thought as he wrapped the bandage tight around his arm. Apparently vampires can't heal if they are damaged with magic. Those three pesky dragon slayers, with that boy, and those flying cats, escaped a couple of days ago. He tried to stop them but, the one with the pink hair burnt his arm black. Then the one with the iron in his face beat him up. Flip, them all, he could barely see them, that blue haired one's doing no doubt. He still couldn't believe that those girls escaped him again, including that scarlet haired one, and to think he was going to turn that one. He was getting hungry and couldn't catch anything, for he was wounded and could get caught by those pesky little hunters. Wait, he thought I have plenty of food in the basement, wait since Scarlet had escaped he could turn another one, and marry her, then have her kill some of her old guild mates. He smiled evilly, and started to walk down to the basement. He started to search the people hanging from the ceiling. He came to this girl. She was unconscious, was a slim young women about average age. She had violet colored hair, with brown eyes. She was a part of that guild that he attacked the other day and took most of the people there, and put them down here. She was wearing glasses, that were cracked and damages beyond repair. She's perfect he thought as, he took her down and carried her upstairs. When he got upstairs he went into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He almost forgot that he was hungry. He didn't was to kill any of his hostages so he had to go and hunt. His wounds, would heal after a meal.

 **Im on a roll four stories in the time it took me to finish the school day. Thanks for reading this story. I just want to let you know that I don't cuss in real life, and your probably going to hear a lot of it in the next chapter. Yes Gajeel and Nastu r coming up that's all I'm saying.**


	5. Nastu meets Cross Academy

"I really wish we had a dragon slayer with us, if then we could follow their scent." Levy said, "I agree, wait do you guys smell that." I asked everyone. "Smell what" Erza asked, then she said, "oh" "yes, that's smoke. Where there's smoke there's fire and were there's fire there is a certain pyro we all know." I said, "come on let's hurry, before they leave" I said, as I ran up ahead. They caught up with me in no time. Sure enough, we came into a meadow, and there was Nastu arguing with Gajeel, Wendy was trying calm them down. Romeo was sitting far way as to not get hurt. Happy, Karla, and Lily was flying above Romeo. "Nastu, there you are" I yelled, as I ran towards them,not caring if I got hurt. Nastu looked up, in my direction, when he saw me his face lit up with a smile. "Lucy?" he yelled when he saw me. Everyone looked up in our direction. When I got to Nastu he picked me up and said, "Lucy, I missed you" I was surprised to hear that coming from him of all people. Then I heard voices behind me and I looked up. I saw that everyone else was coming towards us. "Hey, Shrimp" Gajeel said. I looked up and saw him talking to Levy. "Erza, that you, we thought you were still with that creep" Wendy said to Erza. "Hey I thought only four people escaped, and what is Romeo doing here, I thought he was back at the guild" Erza asked worried. "Apparently, that creep, Kido Kuran I think, attacked Fairy Tail and captured all of the members." Wendy explained. Erza had her mouth hanging wide open. "He attacked Fairy Tail, I'm going to kill him" Erza said. Then Kaname said, "wait, someone's here" I had forgotten that he was with us, while I was saying hello. I looked in the direction he was looking at and saw short blue hair. Dark blue hair. Kaname was about to attack him, when Erza said, "Wait, Jellal is that you" the figure looked up in the direction of her voice. He was close enough for me to just make out the blue tattoo on his face. He started to run towards Erza, when he got to her he picked her up and kissed her. Everyone was surprised, none has ever did that to Erza and lived. Instead she just looked as surprised as we were, then she got over it and kisses him back. "You back already Jellal" Nastu asked him. "Yeah, sorry guys but I couldn't find no food, but I did find two huge mansions back the way I came." He replied. "Well come on, let's get back to Cross Academy, to figure out a plan" Levy said, "What's Cross Academy Shrimp." Gajeel asked, "it is the buildings that you saw back there." I told him, I heard a lot of ahs from the boys. "Oh, yeah, before o forget, this is Kaname, a pure blood vampire" I told them. When he heard vampire, Nastu got ready to fight. "Stand down, Nastu, before I beat you. Kaname's good, and helped us find you" Erza told him. Nastu immediately relaxed again. I sighed, glad that was over. Then Kaname started, to walk back the way we came. We all followed.

"So this is members of Fairy Tail eh" Kaien said, out in the garden. His office couldn't hold all of us so we went out here. I was kinda spectacled about being out here in the open, when he first told us. But, he just told me that students weren't allowed back here, and a minute after he said that two Day class students came walking in the garden. "Opps wrong garden" Kaien said, and so we went to the Night class garden. "So what type of magic do you all use" he asked, Nastu, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Karla, Lily, and Jellal. Jellal refused to tell him. "Fire dragon slayer magic" Nastu replied. "Dragon slayer magic(air),support magic, and healing magic" Wendy told him. "Iron dragon slayer magic" Gajeel told him. "Air magic" Happy, Karla, and Lily told him. "Fire magic" Romeo told him "Could, we see it so we can see what it is" Kaien asked them nicely. "Ye..." Nastu was about to say before I shut him up. Then said, "yes, but, not this pyro, he'll burn the whole school down." "Wait, you could show him your flames, but no attacking" Erza said. Then they all showed him. Nastu had his flames on his hand, Gajeel covered his body in his iron scales, Happy,Karla, and Lily all showed him their wings and flew, Wendy healed the cuts and scrapes I got on my hands, from the woods, Romeo showed him different flames, that did different stuff, Jellal refused to show him. When Erza questioned him about it he said, "that creep, Kido took it, he found a spell, that could take magic away from mages, and when I was on a mission he attacked me and took it, so I technically don't have magic until he is defeated or until a years been up." Everyone understood immediately. "Ok, here's the deal you will all be attending Cross Academy, until we kind find a way to send you home. Your rooms are going to be next to each other's. The girls will stay in Lucy's room, while the boys stay in another room. Then he gave them a schedule and told them that their uniforms will be in their rooms. "Hey, do you know any place were I can get some fire or something to eat" Nastu asked. "Now that you mentioned it, pyro, I could kill for some iron right now." Gajeel said. "Dragon slayers can replenish their magic by eating their element." I quickly said. "Nastu eats fire, while Gajeel eats iron or metal." I explained to him. He nodded. Then Levy used her magic to make some iron and fire appear. They both ate it quickly. Then they went to their rooms.

She woke up in a bed. She started to flip out. She felt something on her side, when she looked over she saw a hand was her side. When she looked at the hand she saw it belonged to a man. She tried to get up, but, the hand just held her to tighter. "Morning" the man said. When he got up she could see that his eyes were two different colors. One was brown the other was blue. Then she remembered that he attacked the guild and captured all of us. She got up and tried to walk out the door, but, when she started to walk the man, was in front of her in an instant. Then he started to walk towards her slowly. "So your awake, Laki" he said, "who...are...you" Laki said, her voice filled with fear. "Oh, sorry I'm Kido Kuran" the man said. He smiled at her, and she saw two teeth that was longer than the others. They looked like fangs, but a whole lot deadlier. She screamed when he got to her. Then he held her, she tried to escape to do something but, his grip was too strong. Then he pulled the hair away from her neck and bit down. Blood ran from the wound, but, he still hung on. Only when she passes out did he let go. He checked her pulse, good he thought, she wasn't dead. Then he bit his wrist and put it on her mouth. Then he put her on the bed again. "Sleep tight, Laki." he said, as he pulled the blanket on her. Now all I need is that little brat, Romeo he thought as he walked out.

 **Gihehehe**

 **im like so evil. For those of you who don't know who Laki is, she is the violet haired girl who wears a red mantle,she cut her hair short. Pls rate and review. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Captured Again

**Hello I'm back once again, and sorry for this chapter being so short, you're going to like the next one.**

"So what do you want to do now Wendy" Romeo asked as they walked hand in hand. "I don't know, how about explore the city a bit, and I could get the stuff that the headmaster told me to get." She replied happily. "Ok let's go, we aren't supposed to leave the grounds without someone right, so we can go together." Romeo said, as he pulled her. "Ok, let's go, but, first let me tell Lucy, that way they won't panic when we're not here." She said and Romeo just nodded. Then she went off to tell Lucy. When she got back two minutes later she said, "okay let's go Romeo" then she took his hand and dragged him along. "I'm coming, don't pull my arm off" he joked with her. She just laughed and smiled. They were walking in town, when something attacked them. It just attacked them and went away. Wendy couldn't see anything. Then she was being cut, from all sides, "Romeo, help me" she cried. "Sorry, Wendy, but, Romeo anit here anymore." A voice said, it was a voice that Wendy knew well. "Let him go, I'll do anything" she pleaded. "Even take his place" the voice said, "y-yes" she cried. "Ok, then you for him, in I saying this right" the voice asked her. "Yes, take me, just leave him alone" she pleaded with the voice. "Ok, then come on" the voice said, as it picked her up. As she was being picked up she saw Romeo look up at her, his eyes pleading for her not to go. She just mouthed, "I'm sorry, but I needed to save you. I love you Romeo" he smiled and passed out. The she to passed out, as she was being carried back to the place where she calls hell. Kido was carrying her, her worst enemy had her again, and this time there would be no escape. She knew exactly what he wanted her for.

 **Gihehehe**

 **I am so evil. Rate and review. Your probably going to have to wait for a while, cause EOGS are coming up, and I have SOOOOOO much homework, not to mention that I'm failing in possibly two of my classes. So you might have to wait. Net chapter is going to be a Gajeel and Levy one, with a little of the others. Also a new character is going to show up. I don't own Vampire Knight or Fairy Tail. RATE AND REVIEW. THIS TIME IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS. SO PLS**


	7. Team Nastu is almost back together

**Hello it's me for another chapter. I know I said I wasn't going to update unless people reviewed my stories. But, that didn't work. Now I'll just kill off Fairy Tail, members, and maybe even a few Vampire Knight characters.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but, this is my story, I do own the plot. I also don't own Vampire Knight**

When she got to the house, in which she promised herself she would never go back to. She was thrown into a room, it had one bed, one bathroom, no windows, and a mirror. She heard a voice swearing loudly outside her door. When she tried to hear what the voice was saying she heard, "stupid girl, why did she have to do that. she flipping killed herself. I'm never doing that again" then a loud slam, she knew that was the door. Wait, she remembered that she and Karla can talk to each other telepathically. _Karla, can you hear me_ she reached out. _Wendy that you, what happened_ heard a voice that she recognized as Karla. _So it worked,_ _here's the thing Kido, has me again,_ she told her, _he has you again, I'll kill him_ , Karla told her. Wendy just replied, _no don't, Romeo is badly hurt, he's in an alley, he'll tell you what happened, I'll be ok, just hurry_. Then she heard Karla about to say something, but she just said, _ok, I'll do that, don't die, and good luck._ Wendy said something before Karla left. _Wait, Karla, I could be a spy, I could tell you things, like what he's doing next_. Karla replied, _Fine, just don't get hurt, and stay away from him_. Then Wendy knew that she had left. She laid, on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Wait, what, Wendy's captured again. What about Romeo" I asked Karla when she told me about Wendy and her conversation. "He's in an alley, we've got to go find him, he's badly hurt, maybe close to death." Karla told me, I nodded. "Let's go get, Happy, Lily, and Nastu" I told her. She nodded her head and said, "hurry pls" I ran towards the boys dorm. "Nastu, Happy, and Lily, we're going into town." I told them, not wanting to panic them until I knew more. "Why" Lily, asked me. "Yuki wants some supplies, but, me and Karla can't carry all of them" I lied. I don't like to lie to my friends, but, I couldn't say that Wendy is captured. They got up and ran after me. When I got back Erza was waiting with Karla. I looked surprised. "Well, I overheard you saying, that Wendy was captured and Romeo was hurt, I had to come, in case you get in danger." Erza told me, I just nodded and went out the door. "Happy, Karla, Lily fly and see if you can spot him" I told led the three exceeds. They took off, then I looked at Nastu and asked him, "could you see if you can find him, pls" he nodded and took off with me and Erza on his tail. "There he is" I said, as I spotted him. He was laying facedown, with cuts, all over him. "He's lost a lot of blood, we have got to get him back to the academy" Karla, told us and Nastu picked Romeo up and started to head in the direction of the academy.

"Wait what's that smell" Gajeel said, as he and Levy was in the forest looking for anyone who had escaped. "Huh, what smell" Levy asked him. "Stick, close to me Shrimp" he told her. She hated that nickname but, he wouldn't stop calling her that. Then he took off, in a direction of the smell. When he stopped Levy could see that they were on the edge of a clearing. "Juvia doesn't know where she is" Levy heard a voice. "Juvia" she said. "Huh" Juvia said. Then she looked at where the direction of the voice was coming from. "Levy, Juvia is lost, do you know where she is" Juvia said, "where in another world, are there any others, with you." Levy told her. "Yes, Juvia, Gray, and Mira escaped from a dark house." Juvia told her. "Do you know where they are, Juvia" Levy asked her. "No, Juvia got separated from her love, Juvia wants to find them" Juvia told her. Then Juvia started to sway and she fell. Levy tried to catch her but, Juvia fell on top of Levy instead. "Hey, Shrimp, need help" Levy heard a voice saying to her. "Yeah, Gajeel, Gray, and Mira escaped with her." Levy told him. Gajeel just laughed and picked Juvia up, then he said. "Let's go find them, then, is we don't Rain Woman here will throw a fit." Gajeel said, then he started to walk away.

 **Thanks for reading. By the way, if I don't get at least 50 reviews in four days I'll start killing off Vampire Knight and Fairy Tail characters. I'll probably start off with favorites and work from there. IM DEAD SERIOUS. So in order to save the characters review. I'll start with Yuki or Kaname. So, and by the way I won't be posting the next chapter until three days. I got to get my grades up. RATE AND REVIEW, OR A CHARACTER GETS IT.**


	8. Guilds Are Trapped In Cross Academy

**I know I haven't updated in a while, by the way, the things I said in the last chapter was all joking, I just give up, I have over 200 views but, no one has reviewed, hop you like this chapter. A whole lot of Fairy Tail characters come in, kinda.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight, I sure wished I did, but, hasbro owns it.**

"Gray-sama, where are you" Juvia said, "you could be quiet you know" Levy told her quietly, "but, if Juvia, is quiet them how will her Gray, know it's Juvia" Juvia replied and started yelling Gray's name again. "Rainwoman, be quiet, your giving me a headache, already" Gajeel yelled at her. "Juvia will be quiet know" Juvia said. Then she was quiet. "Is, it just me, or did it just drop 20 degrees."Levy said shivering. "Juvia, is cold too, Juvia wonders why" Juvia told her. "Wait, I here a noise" Gajeel told them. They stopped walking, Levy could make out a voice, it was clearly a female's, it said, "We've got to go back, Elfman, and Lisana are back there" "I know, Mira, but, we need to find the others." Another voice said, it was a male's voice. "Juvia hears Gray-sama" Juvia said p, and started to run towards the voice. Levy and Gajeel followed her. When they got to a clearing they saw Gray and Mirajane, arguing over something, then three shapes came out of the woods. "Juvia" a voice said, then one of the shapes ran towards Juvia. Levy saw it was Lyon, behind him was Sherry, and Toby behind him.

"Wait, how did Lamia Scale get her" I asked them. "We honestly don't know, one minute, we were in the guild, the next we were in a forest." Lyon told us. "Ok, are you the only Lamia Scale people here?" I asked them. "We don't know, but the power of love will see us through" Sherry replied. _Karla, can you hear me,_ I heard a voice saying to me. _Who is this, Wendy_ , I asked the voice, _Lucy, how did you hear me, wait, I can connect to you_ ,Wendy asked suddenly. _Seeing as I'm talking to you yes, wait how can you use telepathy,_ I asked her surprised, _Warren taught me, that's not the point why I wanted to talk to Karla_ , she told me, _ok, then what is the point_ , I asked her wondering why she would call on such short notice. _I think_ t _hat there are three other guilds, here too, not all of them just the strong members, and not all of fairy tail is here too_ , she told me, _really, which ones, we know that Lamia Scale is here, Lyon, Sherry, and Toby_ , I told her, _ok, then Cherry is here too, so is Sting and Rouge, also Ultear, and Merdy, also that God slayers guy that Nastu beat on Tenou island, also Blue Peagus, Ichihgo, and his team, that's all I know, the line is breaking up, all of the people that I've named have escaped, tell Mira that Elfman is safe, but, he tried to turn Laki, but she killed herself, also, Cana and Gildarts have escaped. Bye Lucy, tell the others not to come after me until I tell you to_. She told me, _thanks for the info Wendy, contact us soon_ , I told her, _I will and pls don't let Nastu come after me_ , she told me, _I'll make sure of it, I'll get Erza to order him not too_ , I told her, then I could tell that she broke off the connection. When I looked up I could see that everyone was staring at me, "why are you guys staring at me like that" I asked them, Erza was the first one to talk, "well you were talking to yourself, just a minute ago" she told me, "oh, that sorry, but, Wendy just contacted me, she told me there are some other guilds trapped here as well, an also Mira, don't worry about Elfman, if I know Evergreen she probably won't let anyone hurt him, and also she told me to tell you to not come after her until she tells us to." I replied, "wait, Wendy can use telepathy" Romeo asked confused, "yeah apparently Warren taught her a little, a little while ago" I told him, "do you know which guilds are here" Nastu asked, "Yeah, apparently not all the members, Lyon, Sherry, Toby, and Cherry are the only ones here from Lamia Scale, also from Blue Peagus, are Ichihgo and his team, that god slayer that Nastu fought on Tenrou island, and from Sabertooth, are the Dragon Slayer twins, Sting and Rouge with their Exceeds." I told them catching my breath, "also all of them didn't get captured, and Cana and Gildarts have escaped into the forest, also before I forget, Ultear and Merdy are here too" I told them. "Ok, then we'll spilt up into four different teams, Nastu, Lucy, Sherry, will be a team, Me, Gray, and Lyon will be a team, while Juiva, Toby, and Romeo will be a team, Mira, Gajeel, and Jellal will be the last team." Erza said spilling us up into four teams of three. "Wait, you should all take at least one Night Class student with you, you never know what might happen, there are vampires in there to" Yuki said, "ok, then get four, of the strongest Night Class students there are" Erza told her, "will do, one will occupy each group, I will go with Lucy's team, Kaname will go with Mira's team, the other ones will go with the other teams." Yuki said, "ok, then let's go, tell Kaien to prepare about ten rooms, on the hall that we stay" Lucy said, Yuki nodded, then took off, about, ten minutes later, she came back with two other students that I didn't recognize. They all wore the Night Class uniform so I immediately knew that they were vampires, but, not pure bloods, the only two pure blood vampires at this school, was Yuki and Kaname, seeing how they are siblings and are dating. Then with each team have a Night Class student we all went off to find the other people.


	9. Finding Criminals and A God Slayer

**Sorry for the long wait, but, I had a busy week. I might not be able to update in a while, EOGS are coming up, I think. P.S. I got a name wrong, in my last one, it is not Cherry, it is Sherrlia.**

 **still no reviews pls rate and review.**

 **disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail or vampire knight, but I do own the story line.**

"Can we stop to rest a bit, my feet are killing me" Sherry complained, as we were walking through the the forest. "Would you stop complaining, that's all you've been doing for the past hour" Aido told her, I could tell that he was beginning to get annoyed with Sherry. Aido was one of the Night class students, almost all of the girls are deeply in love with him, his cousin Kain, is always with him it seems. He is very obsessed with Kaname, he also sometimes oversteps his boundaries. He is also a vampire, he can do ice magic, and is a noble vampire. "Everyone stop please" Nastu said, everyone stopped dead cold, "what is it Nastu" I ask him, my voice at a whisper, "I smell something weird, I know I've smelled it before, wait, now I smell two weird things" he told me, "are they together, and what do the smells smell like" I asked him, still whispering, "no, not together, one smells like fire, while the other smells like snake and poison" he told me, "oh, wait, you don't think the second one is him, Cobra" I ask him quickly, "I don't know, but if it is him it is coming closer, and it's moving quick" he told me, "would you guys shut up I can hear you a mile away" a voice said, from behind me, I almost jumped ten feet in the air. When I looked at who said it, I said, "how are you here, ain't you supposed to be in prison, Cobra" "I don't know, one minute I was in my cell the next I was, laying in a meadow, with that flame God slayer guy, Zancrow I think that was his name" Cobra told us, "wait, so that means the thing that smelled like flames was actually..." "Yeah, it was me, how you doing, Nastu" a voice said behind me, when I looked behind me, I saw that Nastu was about to fight a guy, he had blond hair, his eyes I think was red. "Ok, so Kido hWas brought two criminals, here to" I muttered to myself, "I'll have you know I helped you in he past" Cobra said, "ok, you helped once, once, to save the kingdom" I said. "Did you forget about me over here" Aido said, waving his hands. "Hey, Cobra do you hear anybody in the woods" Nastu asked him, suddenly, "yeah, I do, so what" Cobra told him, "ok, this vampire named Kido, has trapped **some** Fairy Tail, Blue Peagus, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth members here, most of the Fairy Tail members are captured don't know where, but, we are trying to look for the others, and some escaped, so what do you hear and where is it" Nastu asked him, I could tell he was getting annoyed by Cobra's tone. "Okay, I hear a girl, trip straight ahead" Cobra told him, I could tell that he was as surprised as I was. "Thanks, let's go" Nastu said, running straight, leaving the rest of us to run after him. When we caught up with him, he was on the edge of a clearing, it was the same one that Nastu, almost set on fire. A girl was doing a spell, **she** was healing her ankle, it was sprained, I thought. When Sherry saw the girl she ran and yelled, "Sherrlia" the girl looked up and yelled, "Sherry, how glad I am to see you, where are we" "we'll explain everything, in a while" Sherry told her little cousin. Then we went to them, "you guys are here to, what about Wendy is she here" Sherrlia asked us when she saw us, "yeah, she is but, she got captured a little bit ago, we're going to rescue her in a little bit" Nastu told her, Sherrlia's face fell when she heard this, "we should be getting back, about now, it's almost dark, the others will want to know what's taking us this long, and she is getting tired" Aido told us, pointing to Sherrlia. We all nodded and went the way we came.

"So what are we going to do now" Sherry asked, all of us. Our little group that was about 7 or 10 before was now doubled in size. With us was Sting, Rouge, Cobra, Zancrow, Gildarts, Cana, Ichihgo, Lector, Frosch, and Eve. Apparently the other people on Eve's team didn't come with him. "Juvia, thinks we should try and find this guy's base, or house." Juvia said, "that sounds like a great idea Juvia" Gray told her. "Juvia is happy that Gray-sama thinks so" Juvia said. "It's past the city about 100 miles north, in a big farm house with a barn, in the middle of a forest, that I think is enchanted" Cobra spoke up, "really, how did you know" Kaien asked him, "I can hear the sky maiden, she is doing some kind of spell or something, it's a healing spell" Cobra replied, "alright, so we know where it is, but how do we get to him" Sting asked, "I say we wait until he makes the first move, it won't be long, about two days or so" Rouge said, "how do you know this" Kaien asked. "I just feel that it is right, and my gut feelings are almost never wrong" Rouge replied. "Okay, the let's wait for him to make the first move" Nastu said.

" _Lucy, Lucy can you hear me_ " I heard a voice saying to me, " _yeah, Wendy what is it"_ I ask her. _"I don't know what he is up to now, but, he is doing something, I don't_ know _what exactly but, he keeps saying something I can't make it out though, he is going to make his move first, in about two days or so, if anyone goes out, have them take two other people with them, but don't let Romeo go out at all_ " Wendy told me, " _why, what do you mean_ " I asked her, " _I don't have much time left, I can't tell you now, but, remember don't let..._ " She told me, then I knew she was gone. Why not Romeo, I thought to myself as I went to sleep again.

I'm going to try again, he thought as he went to the barn, he moved here when he found out that, the people who escaped where looking in the forest. He enchanted the forest around him, no one could escape or leave without his permission. I don't want her to turn into a class E vampire, so he put aside a vial of his blood. Then he went to the barn, to find the perfect person. He stopped when he got to a girl, she had an orange bikini, with stripes on each arm and leg, she had purple hair. He slung her over his shoulder, she is perfect, Romeo won't be able to hurt his own mother will he. Kido did a little research on the people from the world of Fiore before he captured some of them. Apparently, the woman's name is Enno, she is Romeo mother, but her and his dad got divorced, for no apparent reason. He laid her down on his bed, and covered her up, he then bit her neck and gave her his blood that was in the vial. Then he made sure that there was no objects in the room that could kill her. When he made sure that there wasn't he locked the door. I will get her blood if it's the last thing I do. Watch out, Yuki Kuran I will get you, he thought as he walked away.

 **In the next chapter, the battle is finally here.**

 **will fairy tail end able to win or will they lose another person to Kido?**

 **does Wendy escape?**

 **and more in the next chapter.**

 **pls rate and review, tell me what you think.**


	10. Helping Allies Escape

_Can anyone hear me,_ Wendy said, but no one answered, something was blocking her magic, so she couldn't get answers to anyone. Then the door opened and Kido walked in, he had some food and drink, "here you go" he said, as Wendy looked at him with hate in his eyes. Then he said, "and you can't speak to your little friends anymore can you" Wendy was surprised then she said, "Wait, what do you mean" he smiled and looked at her, how god she hated that smile, it always creeped her out, then he said, "you didn't really think I didn't know, well I did, and you've been doing exactly what I wanted you to, just to let you know, your the one who helped me destroy your friends" then he walked out leaving Wendy alone, scared, and afraid, she had let them down. She was the reason they were all captured, but she would get out of here, and bring some others with her, so she could warn them, and she knew exactly who to get, and an object that he kept in his room, he would be going out tonight, and would not be back until the sun rise, when he leaves, thats when she'll make her move. She also knew exactly where he kept a small key to open a door in the force field around where she was being held.

I was walking in the town, Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu were with us, we had gone into town to get some supplies. "I still say we attack him now, before he knows what hit him" Natsu said, Gajeel nodded and said, "I agree, but Erza said no, and even I'm afraid of her" Natsu nodded and shivered at the thought of what Erza would do to them if they disobeyed her. Then I swore I saw something in the alley, it was a light, that drew me near, it was like I was forced to go to it without me saying to. Then arms where around me, and I looked over and saw Natsu, he was holding me back, I relaxed and he let go, "thanks" I told him, he nodded, then I saw a light, that was going straight at Natsu, I shoved him out of the way, the light hit me instead, and I passed out.

"Lucy wake up" a voice said, I opened my eyes, I was laying in a garden, I looked around and didn't know where I was anymore, I looked at who woke me up, it was Natsu, at least I thought it was, my memory was a bit fuzzy, then I couldn't remember at all, I looked at my keys and saw that I had a ton more than before, "Wait how did I get some many keys" I asked, everyone looked confused, then a boy with spiky pink hair and green eyes said, "what are you talking about Lucy" now I was confused, "wait who are you" now everyone around me looked at me like I was dumb, then my head started to hurt and I passed out.

"Good he's not back yet" Wendy thought as she was in the basement, hopefully want I want is down here, she thought, she couldn't see anything, it was all black. Then she bumped into something that was hanging, "Who is there" a voice said, Wendy knew that voice, "Ultear, Merdy is that you" she asked, "Wendy, where are we" Merdy asked, Wendy just said, "hang on, I'll get you down" then she used her magic to break the chains, Ultear and Merdy fell down, then Wendy healed them, then she found the key and the crystal that held Jellal's power, she gave them to Ultear and Merdy, "now the key is to get you out of the force field, give this crystal to Jellal, now go" she told them, but Merdy said, "what about you" Wendy shook her head and said, "no, he's back here, now go into the forest and look for two big buildings, its called Cross Academy, the others should be there, tell them, that I'm safe, and he won't hurt me, that I know, but I need to stay here. Right now he thinks that I'm just doing what he says, like a puppet, I need him to think that, now send a message" they nodded so Wendy continued and said, "ok, first tell Romeo do not leave the academy Kido is waiting for him to do that, and tell him I love him. Second, tell them that he is planning a trap, and third tell them to watch out for the lights, they take memories away, some even make you see friends as your enemies and your enemies as your friends. Now go, I'll distract him" they left, then I walked upstairs and back to the room. He walked in, and said, "so you helped your little friends escape and gave them the crystal that held Jellal's magic, your becoming quite the pest, I guess I'll have to punish you"

 **Gihee**

 **by now you probably realized how evil I am, well thanks. Now the first to die is Yuki Cross, but you can save her from dying by giving me at least ten reviews. don't be afraid to review, because I'll just use your cristism to make stories better.** **Now Review or Yuki Cross gets it, see ya. P. for not updating in a while, just didn't have time.**


End file.
